


Real Treasure

by Stonestrewn



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonestrewn/pseuds/Stonestrewn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reached over to cup Lara’s chin, tilting her head up.</p>
<p>"Excavate this,” she said, and dropped the bottle cap into her cleavage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortheloveofpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofpizza/gifts).



> Written for a friend's birthday and originally posted on tumblr

"Hey, Lara," Sam said, opening a bottle of beer and setting it on the desk on top of a few papers right next to Lara’s elbow. Lara shifted a little but didn’t look up from her book.

"What?" she said, turning the copper coin in her hand over, scrutinizing the worn image stamped into the copper, green with age. Sam reached over to cup Lara’s chin, tilting her head up.

"Excavate  _this_ ,” she said, and dropped the bottle cap into her cleavage. 

The impending frown on Lara’s face dissipated, leaving way for a smile. 

"Seriously?"

Sam grinned.

"Admit it’s way smoother than ‘pay attention to me’."

"Only just barely," Lara said. She shook her head and laughed but her cheeks were flushed, her eyes intent. Sam tossed her hair in victory.  

"Whatever, miss genius archeologist. Do you have what it takes to uncover the  _real_  treasure?”

Lara got to her feet, the coin now forgotten. She wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist and kissed her, very lightly, on the lips. Sam didn’t have time to get disappointed by the brevity of the touch because Lara’s mouth ventured from there, kissing all the way down her neck and along her collarbone, her hands coming up to cup Sam’s breasts.

Sam squirmed.

“Can you hurry it up a bit? The cap is kind of scratching my nipple.”


End file.
